Trouble Always Finds Me
by dramaqueen07
Summary: STORY ON HIATUS...Harry and Ginny are mysteriously transported to an alternate universe...yes, it's one of those fics...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, I wouldn't be begging my mom to buy me a pastry. Eyes widen in realization of what was just said You didn't read that.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm trying a different fanfic with yes Harry and Ginny in an alternate universe... I've been reading too much of it and not writing enough... Also, sometimes I subconsciously remember things from fanfics that I read so if I start copying something please let me know so that I can correct it because I have no intention of stealing other great writers' ideas. Thank you. **

**

* * *

** Ginny grinned as she dodged another curse and turned to Harry, "You know, in a really, messed up way, this is fun." 

Harry spared her a quick glance, "Well, you can share your opinion again when this seems less enjoyable. I'm afraid that I can't find the joy in nearly being killed by my _parents_," he said with sarcasm dripping on the last word.

"True," Ginny said thoughtfully as she strengthened her shield charm. "And if I ever find out whom or what landed us here," she left the rest of the sentence unsaid as she gripped her wand so tight that her knuckles turned white. Ginny let off a string of curses as she and Harry were hit by some not so friendly spells.

"Interesting choice in words," Harry commented trying to smile and forget what had happened in the past hours.

_Flashback_

_ "Hermione," Ron screamed as he saw a green curse near her. He quickly ran and jumped in front of it. Hermione's wand clattered on the battlefield as she dropped to Ron's side desperately trying to wake him. So preoccupied in her grief she didn't notice as the green curse neared her again._

_ "Hermione," Ginny screamed, there was no way that she could make it to Hermione in time. Hermione fell limp onto the battlefield when the curse made contact. Harry, who had finally taken down the death eater that he was battling, noticed what had happened. Ginny ran to Ron and Hermione, unbelieving of what she had just witnessed, she fell to her knees as she choked back a sob._

_ "No," Ginny breathed as she didn't find a pulse for either of them._

_ Harry looked at the spot where he had finished Voldemort off. Harry walked to Ginny, and overcome with sudden exhaustion, he too fell to his knees. He opened his mouth to tell Ginny something but what Harry was going to say would remain unsaid as white and blue swirling lights surrounded his self and Ginny and his vision blacked out. In another world at the Potter's mansion, three people would be disturbed by the arrival of two strangers._

_End Flashback_

AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU

Harry opened his eyes but quickly closed them at the bright light. He nearly groaned in pain but refrained from doing so. You let your guard down for one second and you get captured; constant vigilance. He cursed further when he realized that he was tied up...very tightly...that would explain the pain in his wrists. Harry looked to his right where Ginny was tied up still unconscious. Using a bit of wandless magic, he woke her up.

Ginny groaned attracting the adults' attention. Harry could have cursed her; there went his idea of escaping. Before he could register what had happened, he found two wands pointed at his neck...Sirius and James's wands. He really wished that he had stayed in the bed for the day.

"Who are you?" Sirius growled.

"Harry Potter," he said honestly answered. The wand dug deeper in his neck and he winced.

James's cold voice came neck, "How dare you try to impersonate my dead son. He was murdered eighteen years but you already knew that _death eater_."

"I never was and I never will be a death eater. I don't worship the idiot that you call Voldemort," Harry said in a cold voice that Snape would be jealous of.

James looked the boy over again; saying Voldemort's name proved that he wasn't a death eater but there were still many things that he could be.

Harry looked over and saw Ginny in the same predicament. Harry hit his head against the back of his chair; this was not at all going to be fun.

**So, what do you think, good, horrible? If you think that I should continue this story then please review. If you think that this story is horrible and you want to tell me so; thanks for your honesty...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and... I never will :starts sobbing uncontrollably:**

** A/N: Ha, I found my flash drive it was, uh, kind of in my sister's laptop and now I feel really stupid for not looking there in the first place... Well, for those of you who haven't read my profile, I won't be able to update this story as quickly as I can at this time... I'll try to update weekly however, I can't guarantee that it'll be updated that fast...**

* * *

"I told you, my name is Harry Potter," Harry repeated rolling his eyes.

"And mine is Ginny Weasley," Ginny stated, her eyes flashing with impatience.

"Fine, veritaserum it is," James said leaving the room.

"Idiots," Ginny mumbled glaring at them, "Tell a man there are a trillion stars in the sky and he'll believe you, tell a man that the bench has wet paint and he has to touch it."

"Huh?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the prisoners, "So, you two obviously aren't who you claim you are since both of the people that you claim to be were murdered," Lily choked the last word out as she thought of her little Harry's innocent face.

Harry looked away guiltily; even though she technically wasn't his mom, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the pain he was causing her.

"Oh strike me dead," Harry muttered and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Sirius snorted and Lily frowned, "You aren't that lucky," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Harry's eyes clouded up, "I'm not."

"Harry," Ginny said softly knowing that Harry was on the verge of breaking down. She closed her eyes tightly as a few tears came down her cheeks, "We can't reverse what happened…Ron and Hermione," Ginny paused and swallowed the lump in her throat, "They're de…dead and," she started sobbing and managed to continue talking, "And they wouldn't want us to spend our life mourning over them…Hermione would come down and haunt you and she would probably bring a whining and complaining Ron with her."

Harry let a tear drop before adopting an emotionless face, "I know," Harry said in a voice that matched his face.

Lily and Sirius exchanged a confused glance, one minute they were casually lying to them and the next they were crying and mourning for people that Sirius had never heard of.

"I'm back," James said in a sing-song voice. He noticed Harry's and Ginny's expressions, "Who died?" James joked.

Ginny's sobbing increased and Lily gave James a reproachful glare. Harry looked at Ginny knowing that none of her sobbing was an act, which was extremely rare. Harry had only seen Ginny sobbing a few times and none of them as bad as this.

James looked at Ginny uncomfortably, "Look, I'm, uh, sorry if I brought up bad memories or-"

"If you don't want yourself mutilated in a blender, then I'd suggest you shut up," Ginny said with sudden anger.

James gave her a sideways glance, "How would I fit?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance and a smirk, "I've learned a lot of things in my lifetime," Ginny said dangerously.

James slowly backed away handing Lily a small vial of veritaserum, "You can question her," he said quickly walking to Sirius.

"I can't believe that Prongsie is afraid of a girl who's tied up," Sirius laughed.

"Mate, she's just like Lily and Lily doesn't go back on her word," James said with a shiver, "If you want to be blended, go ahead and take your chances." Both Marauders looked up at Lily and shivered.

Harry looked bored, "Can we get this over with? I've got places to be," Harry said not feeling quite as confident as he acted.

Both men's eyes narrowed and James summoned a bottle of butterbeer dumping some veritaserum in it. He handed it none to nicely to Harry.

Harry, seeing no other option, drank some of the veritaserum and vowing that from now on, when he was bored, he would keep it to himself.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked before James could.

Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to fight it off before they went into personal questions. "Harry James Potter," Harry said once he felt confident that he could fight off most of the effects if the questions got too personal.

Lily, who was listening in, ran to Harry but was stopped by James and Sirius. James quickly explained his reasoning before she hexed him, "Lils, he might be able to fight the effects of veritaserum," he closed his eyes thinking back to the Halloween eighteen years ago, "Lily we saw Harry dead and there's no way that this can be him now. I'll get this bastard locked up in Azkaban as soon as I can, okay?" he said as his heart started beating faster at the endless possibilities of what this could mean.

"But James," Lily cried, "What if it was just an illusion that night; what if someone kidnapped Harry and that's him there."

Sirius sighed, "Lily, I know that it hurt to lose Harry…it must have been much more painful for you but," there was a pause, "Dumbledore was sure that Harry was dead and how many times has Dumbledore been wrong?"

Lily tears came faster and harder and James glared, "What is this; get James stuck with the crying girls day because he's horrible when it comes to this."

Sirius smirked, "Not my fault," his grin faded and was replaced by a furious look, "Let's get back to questioning the death eaters."

"Sirius as much as I'd like to agree with you," James said, "How many death eaters have you questioned that have ever said Voldemort instead of the 'dark lord?'"

Sirius nodded his head in acknowledgment and they both turned to continue the questioning but when they turned around all they found were two empty chairs and the untied ropes.

* * *

**Oh, I was so happy that I got three reviews even though one of them was from my sister... Anyways, thanks to CHAILYN, French Shark, and panther73110 for the reviews. I tried to write a longer chapter but I decided to leave it there because I had a lot of assignments that needed finishing and I should stop leaving them until last minute... I'll stop talking now.**

**For those of you who haven't reviewed, please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny sighed in relief as the surroundings of the Potter's mansion faded into one of an abandoned alley. Harry nearly fell and put a hand to his head, "I don't think that they liked me." 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What would give you that idea?" she snorted.

Harry mockingly glared, "You are not really full of compliments today, are you?"

Ginny smirked, "I guess that you just don't rank high enough in my book for one."

"Oh, next time that they're about to question you under veritaserum, I won't help you."

Ginny frowned, "I could have escaped," Harry raised his eyebrows, "Eventually..."

"Right, well when I imagined seeing my parents and Sirius again, it didn't include ropes, veritaserum, or being accused of joining Voldemort's ranks."

"Yeah, imagine answering to snake face every day," she shivered, "His face alone would kill me on the spot…I wonder how death eaters look him in the eye without laughing."

Harry nodded in agreement and as they walked into muggle London, they fell into an awkward silence. Harry didn't dare mention the breakdown that Ginny had, and he looked around curiously.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Harry, do you have money on you?" Harry checked his pockets and gave a sigh of relief as he held a small black pouch. "Uh, Harry, there doesn't seem to be much money in that pouch."

"That's because this pouch is connected to my vault and," he slapped his self on the forehead, "This was only connected to one of my vaults but I'm sure that there'll be enough for the time being," he stated sounding a little unsure of his self.

They finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron and passed through without a problem making it to Diagon Alley.

"I certainly hope...damn," Ginny said as she walked quicker.

Harry gave her a bewildered look, "What kind of response is...oh," he said in realization as Ginny turned him around and he could see two Order members talking quickly as they searched the crowds. Kingsley spotted them and Harry quickly tugged Ginny's sleeve signaling that they should run. They ducked into the crowds and entered a random store where they proceeded to duck behind books.

Harry closed his eyes as he heard a familiar voice, "Please tell me that that isn't Snape."

Ginny got up silently and stared at the customers, "Wish I could tell you different," Ginny whispered back as she spotted the familiar ex-professor.

Ginny looked at the books and smiled thinly as she pulled a random book from the shelf and showed it to Harry, "Potions," she said simply.

Harry refrained from hitting his head against the book shelf, "I hate my life."

"Doesn't everyone," Ginny muttered in agreement. "So when do you think that we'll be able to get out of here?"

"I have no idea," Harry answered, "But Ginny please do me the favor of taking this wand and using the killing curse on me."

"You don't mean that," Ginny said, "And if you died Harry, I would too because Harry, you're all that I have left and…I love you."

Harry sighed, "You're right Gin, and I'm sorry; I love you too."

Ginny sniveled and she soon had on an arrogant smirk, "I'm always right you loser," she remarked playfully as she lightly shoved Harry. "So," she said putting an arm around Harry, "I claim you as mine since you've completed the task of defeating Voldemort."

Harry gave her an indignant look, "I am a person, not a stuffed animal; you can't claim me."

Ginny pulled Harry's ear and he winced, "I can either claim you or curse you...which will it be?" she asked pulling harder on Harry's ear.

"Okay, okay, you've claimed me and I owe you big time; now please let go of my ear," he begged.

She gave him a look of pure innocence as she released his ear, "I wasn't aware that I was pulling your ear."

"You do that way too seriously," Harry commented.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, well, you're forgetting who I grew up with. I've lost count on how many times that I've gotten Fred and George in trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to a different, less visible, spot in the store. He turned to Ginny. "We're going to need to change our appearance and so after Snape leaves we're going to need a...uh, scratch that; Ginny, you can run for a while without stopping, right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, but how does that relate to changing our appearances."

Harry bit his lip, "It doesn't relate to that but it does relate to the twenty Order members in a bunch of different groups surrounding the store so that we can't escape. I hate the anti-disappariting wards," Harry groaned.

Ginny followed Harry's gaze, "I second that."

Harry glanced at the backroom, "I don't think that they've surrounded the back of the building yet."

Ginny quietly ran and looked back at Harry, "Are you waiting to be caught?"

Harry followed her lead and they quickened their run at the back of the building; if some of the Order members were hiding then it was likely that they'd be caught.

"Rose," he called in the field and a beautiful silver phoenix appeared. He quickly took Ginny's hand after asking the phoenix to flame them to a secret spot that Harry had found in Godric's Hollow in the other universe. Both Ginny and Harry were relieved to see it unoccupied.

Ginny's relief only lasted for a moment as she angrily rounded off on Harry, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a phoenix earlier? We could have escaped earlier with it."

Harry shook his head, "Ginny, how do you think that people would respond at seeing a silver phoenix appear in the store. And besides, I didn't know whether or not she could cross universes until now... and I thought I told you before," Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry interrupted, "And no, I couldn't try traveling the way I did to escape the mansion because it took way too much energy out of me."

Ginny deflated at that as she childishly pointed a finger at Harry, "You take the fun out of everything," she exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "You make it too easy to."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Did you just challenge me to a duel Potter?" she asked raising her wand with a grin that suggested she was insane.

"That depends," Harry said eyeing Ginny's wand apprehensively "Is the bat-bogey hex allowed."

Ginny grinned wider, "But, of course."

"Then no," Harry denied, "I didn't challenge you to a duel."

"Fine, then you owe me a duel," Ginny stated.

"I don't owe you a duel."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do- I know where you were heading with that and..." he trailed off as he looked at Ginny. "You're not Ginny."

"Huh...pick up on details fast," the imposter observed as she changed back to her original form.

"Bellatrix."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's kind of a cliffy. Now, I tried to make this chapter longer but it was hard because this chapter was mostly the boring stuff of escaping. I am trying to make the chapters longer and the further that I get into the story, the longer they should be. And I tried to update faster than this, but this is the year in school where I actually study so that I can hopefully do better and this is probably about how long that it'll take for each chapter as I get my writing down on weekends and holidays.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Previously: "_Do- I know where you were heading with that and..." he trailed off as he looked at Ginny. "You're not Ginny."_

_"Huh...pick up on details fast," the imposter observed as she changed back to her original form._

_"Bellatrix." _

"I can't honestly say that it's nice to see you Potter. So, I take it you already figured out that this is an alternate universe."

"How did you get here?" Harry asked with his spare wand never leaving her.

Her expression flickered for a moment, "Well, that depends, if you're talking about here right now I don't know why I would tell you but I took your girlfriend; I guess I could tell you." Harry tried even harder to keep his emotions under control as she started, "You see Potter, you should have checked to make sure that I wasn't just unconscious. By the time I got up you were surrounded by bright lights and...I couldn't let you leave with only yourself and Ginny; no, that would be very rude of me, you kids could get into trouble." She paused and smiled as Harry's wand twitched, "Am I upsetting little Potter? Well, naturally you and the blood traitor stayed together at all times and I waited for just the right moment. You should have stayed closer together when you were running away. You have a lot to learn Potter," she snarled when a curse went flying past her. "I mean, it's like you wanted this to happen. You were a bit preoccupied with looking for Order members that you never noticed that your girlfriend was switched."

Where is she?" Harry growled.

"Don't worry Potter, she's not dead. I left her unconscious for either the Order or the Ministry...whichever comes to pick up her body first. I must admit, she was an easy role to play." She frowned when Harry fired off a bundle of curses, "Now, now Potter, that's not very nice; didn't mummy, daddy, Remus, or dear Sirius teach you manners...oh, that's right, they didn't live long enough to teach..." her sentence remained unfinished as she dropped to the ground unconscious.

Harry leaned over her body, "This time you won't get away," he glared. He took out his pouch, "Book of Ancient Runes," he said sticking his hand in to take it out. He flipped to the page that he was looking for, and started copying the runes around Bellatrix repeating the spell given.

Her eyes opened and she seemed to give a silent scream before vanishing. Hermione had tested this rune before when a dearth eater tried to kill her and she got the same results. When they had tried it on the horcruxes it didn't exactly work the same.

Harry sighed, Ginny could be anywhere and if she was being questioned by the Ministry, Harry winced, he wouldn't want to help her escape from the Ministry. If Voldemort still existed in this universe, and Harry had no doubt that he did, then the Ministry was corrupted with death eaters and they wouldn't overlook Ginny's being there.

Harry looked at his self uncomfortably in the mirror; he'd polyjuiced one of the Order members that he didn't remember hearing about before.

He looked at the unconscious form of the guy who he had polyjuiced and winced; he didn't mean to knock the guy out so hard but Moody had taught him constant vigilance; it wasn't his fault that the guy had snuck up on him.

He apparated to with thoughts of going to the Potter mansion and hoped that he would make it there; he only knew it by memory of what it looked like.

Hours later, Harry sighed; he should've observed the guy's personality before impersonating him.

Ginny glared at him; they were both locked into a guest room while an emergency Order meeting went on. "Tell me Harry, what was the point of getting yourself caught. I mean, this is your worst rescue mission yet. And what happened to your phoenix, Rose?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. "After she transported me and _Bellatrix_," he spat her name out with the utmost contempt for her, "She disappeared; maybe it has something to do with not being able to cross universes."

"How did you not notice that it was Bellatrix right when you got there?" Ginny asked painfully. "I didn't know that I acted like her."

"Ginny," Harry said, "You don't. I don't fear Bellatrix at all but you," he shivered, "no offense Ginny, but you're scary when you want to be."

"Thank you and Harry?"

"What?" he asked wearily.

"If you don't get us out of here within two weeks, I will throw you off of the roof of this house and I will cut your remains for my breakfast," she said seriously.

"I'm trying Ginny, but none of my powers are working. Ever since I ran into Bellatrix, something different has been happening, like with Rose" Harry said as he struggled to use wandless magic to open the door but failed.

Ginny looked a little scared, "But now that she's gone, shouldn't they be working again."

"That's the problem Ginny," Harry's eyes met hers; "I don't actually know what happened to her."

Ginny was torn between rolling her eyes, laughing hysterically, hitting Harry very hard, and hyperventilating.

She opted for hitting Harry, "Ow, what was that for."

"You idiot," Ginny screamed taking advantage of the soundproofed room. "You performed a spell and you don't even know what happens."

"Well, I didn't take ancient runes; Hermione did. She never gave me a straight answer when I asked what happened and Hermione's never used any wrong spells."

"And you didn't bother checking if you had the proper pronunciations or wand movement?"

"Oh, that would have worked out real well when she gained consciousness, I can imagine it now; hello, could you sit still for a minute while I make sure that I'm performing the spell that will make you vanish the proper way."

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it that way," Ginny grumbled.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in clear frustration, "Are you trying to send me to the grave early?"

Ginny smirked and nodded, "I think I'm succeeding too."

"How long do you think that we have before somebody checks up on us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, at least an hour, why?" she curiously asked.

"And no one guards the door?" Ginny shook her head in annoyance at Harry lack of an answer. Harry grinned and produced a pair of extendable ears from his pocket.

"If I didn't hate you right now, I'd love you."

"Wow," Harry remarked sarcastically, "I feel so loved."

"You should," Ginny huffed. "Anyways, what would be the point of breaking the door down just so that we could listen to them when we could spend that time escaping."

"By the time we got through all of the locks and enchantments, we'd either escape with tracking charms, or we would get caught again. We escaped before and I don't think that they'll make it easy for us to escape again. Especially since they learned my name," he winced.

"Yeah," Ginny grabbed the extendable ears from him, "Nicely done by the way."

Harry crossed his arms, "Like you could any better; you weren't even questioned."

"Exactly," she took a hairpin from her hair. After a few minutes, she heard the lock click. "Finally," she sighed. She tried opening the door; it opened a little more and Ginny groaned at the chain that she spotted on the outside of the door. "Ugh," Ginny complained, "It's as if they don't trust us."

"Imagine that," Harry said humorlessly, "We appeared in their mansion unconscious, they find out that we're apparently two dead people, we escaped during the questioning, and I impersonated an Order member. I'm not on their side Ginny, but do you see where this is going now?"

"Damn," Ginny cursed, "It's like you're out to get me."

"Ginny," Harry changed the subject when he looked at his watch, "not to interrupt your rant, but if we want to know anything about this world then," he paused, pulled down on the chain until it broke, and fully opened the door, "Then we'd better get going." Harry paused to let Ginny go first.

He hadn't expected her to gesture for him to go ahead first, "Ladies first," she remarked.

Harry glared, "If it's ladies first then you obviously go out first."

"I'm not near as polite and ladylike as you," Ginny smirked, "I insist that you go first."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, "Only because you would never leave until I left first."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're awfully cranky. I was the one who was knocked unconscious from our dear friend Bella."

Harry shushed her, "They'll here us and we'll be under a tighter lockdown without even learning anything. You can express your opinions on my remarks later," he whispered, "Just try to stay quiet for no less than fifteen minutes."

"You're joking, right? I can't keep quiet that long," she half whined half whispered.

"Then let me make this better for you," his annoyance with her taken to a whole new level. "You have to keep your mouth shut until Dumbledore figures out that we're listening in. Knowing him, it won't take long."

"Wait," Ginny hesitated, "You're going to get us caught and in probably worse conditions?" Harry nodded, "Right, then I'm most definitely in."

Harry shook his head in confusion; he would never figure out the way that Ginny's mind worked and frankly, he didn't know if he wanted to. "So assuming that the Order meeting is in the kitchen-"

"How do you know that it's in the kitchen?"

"I don't know," Harry said sarcastically, "I think that it was the long table and chairs that gave it away."

"Maybe they just have a lot of dinner guests," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, not bloody likely," he commented.

* * *

A few bruised toes and curses later, Ginny sighed at seeing the familiar surroundings of what she guessed to be the kitchen. 

"Ow, Ginny, wait up," Harry cursed as he stubbed his toe and nearly knocked himself unconscious.

"If you hadn't been so busy stepping on my toes, then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Harry snatched the extendable ears out of Ginny's hand, Harry set them up. After a moment of waiting, the voices cleared up.

"…Don't want them going after Rose or…" James's voice was very clear.

"James, I have no doubt that you're kids will be safe at Hogwarts," Harry was surprised to here Dumbledore's voice after not hearing it for such a long time.

"Albus, how's the training with Neville going?" A woman asked.

Harry and Ginny traded a bewildered glance, "Not as well as I'd hope," Dumbledore sighed, "He needs to be trained harder; it states clearly in the prophecy..."

"He's the boy-who-lived though," a few people muttered.

Harry felt faint at that; this Neville probably didn't even have the experience that the Neville from his world did. Ginny looked the same, "How was Neville the boy-who-lived?"

Harry shrugged, they'd have to look that up as soon as they were near a library.

"But that woman that claims to be Ginny," Molly Weasley started a new conversation, "When we saw that pensieve memory, she had this look about her and it seemed pretty evil…" There were a lot of murmurs of agreement.

Harry bit his lip to contain his laughter but Ginny wasn't as good with holding her emotions down, "I can't believe that she would imply that I'm a death eater," Ginny screamed furiously.

Harry put a hand to his forehead as Ginny seemed to understand what she had just did. She covered her mouth but Harry could make sense of a small string of curses. There was silence in the kitchen, "Was that the girl?"

"Indeed it was," Dumbledore commented lightly as he magically opened the door and Harry and Ginny came tumbling in. Harry quickly hid the extendable ears as all eyes turned to them.

He quickly got up extending a hand to Ginny; she rolled her eyes but accepted the offered hand.

Ginny smiled at Dumbledore, "Fancy seeing you here," she said cheerfully while glaring at Mrs. Weasley.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "Perhaps you would both like to reveal your true identities."

Harry felt a light probe in his mind, almost undetectable and he quickly closed off his mind mentally cursing at not doing that earlier. Harry gave Dumbledore a cool glance, "Perhaps you could stay out of our minds."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and Ginny smirked while she too blocked her mind. She had never seen Dumbledore surprised and she knew that Harry was still upset with Dumbledore. Dumbledore quickly gained his composure.

"Albus," James spoke from the table, "I checked the boy under veritaserum," he and Sirius exchanged a glance, "His name really is Harry Potter..."

This comment was met by shocked cries and open mouths, "Stop gaping at me like that; you're not fish," Harry said exasperated; he received a few glares in return.

"I wonder," Dumbledore started staring at both Harry and Ginny, "If you'd surrender a few memories to the pensieve to confirm your identities."

"Fine," Ginny quickly said when it looked as if Harry wasn't going to answer.

Harry glared, "I wasn't telling him anything for a reason Ginny."

"Well, you should have told me that."

"I thought that you can take a hint."

Ginny looked offended, "I can take a hint. I just didn't want to take yours."

"Why are you trying to kill me early?"

"It's my only hobby," Ginny said seriously.

"Well, then find a different one."

"Make me," Ginny challenged.

"You're impossible," Harry cried, "One minute you act serious, no pun intended," he quickly added in as Sirius opened his mouth to add in a comment, "And the next you act like Sirius."

Both offended parties glared, "I could never act like Sirius."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "She would never be as good as me."

Ginny balled her hand into a fist, "Blender," she muttered. Sirius paled while James snorted and the rest of the table looked confused.

James smiled triumphantly, "See, it feels different when you're on the receiving end of the threat."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "If I'm going to let you see some of my memories then Ginny and I shall be allowed to explore the prison that we're locked in."

Dumbledore's lips twitched, "As long as you don't leave the premises."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry carelessly said, "Stay here because you're prisoners and we blocked off all possible exits anyways. Behave like good little children, right?"

"I don't know if children would be the right word..." Dumbledore said carefully.

"Just show us the damn pensieve," Ginny exploded as she ran out of patience.

She immediately was met with reprimands for talking to Dumbledore that way while Dumbledore didn't look too bothered. Ginny and Harry quickly emptied a few useless memories and left the room to see if they had a library in the small castle that they called a home.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took slightly longer than expected because I made it longer for everyone. Thanks for your patience and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny sighed as she slammed another book shut, "Harry, these books aren't really helping. There's nothing about universe traveling, not even jokes. Why couldn't I get history?" 

"Because," Harry replied, "When I asked which one you wanted, you said alternate universe theory because it'd be easier."

"Well, that was before I realized that there were no books on it," Ginny whined. "Can we trade?"

Harry closed his eyes and put a hand to his head after near throwing the book at Ginny; she had been whining for the past half hour and it certainly didn't help his headache.

"Fine," Harry gave in, "We'll research alternate universes another time." He passed a few books to Ginny, "Try to find something."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Harry showed her an open book, "It's like everything was reversed after Halloween. I was killed first; apparently my parents weren't there and they had someone else look after me. Next, Neville was targeted but his parents were there and his mother obviously sacrificed her life for his. And," he took a newspaper from the pile that he was studying and pointed to a smaller column, "It shows when you died but it doesn't mention how."

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at the newspaper, "Rotten, no good reporters. Not even a newspaper can give me the cause of my death."

Harry glanced at her sideways, "That sounded really weird."

"I'm a weird person," Ginny shrugged. "So are you though." She skimmed the book, "Let's play a game," she said suddenly.

"A game?" Harry asked. At her nod, he continued, "Ginny, we're prisoners in my parents' house…we don't have time for a game."

Ginny pouted, "Please, just one round of every game that we can possibly do that's not a board game."

Harry shook his head, "Absolutely not. There is no way that we're playing games," Harry refused.

* * *

Harry glared at Ginny, "I can't believe that we're playing games," he muttered. 

"You promised me a game."

"And I've been regretting it ever since." Harry sighed, "So, what game are we playing?"

Ginny gave him a playful smirk and Harry's eyes widened, "Hide and seek," she answered.

"No," he complained, "I'll never be able to find you in this _castle_."

"You would too be able to find me," she argued, "It'd just take a lot of searching."

"Why do I always seek?"

"Because," Ginny replied as she ran out the room, "It's the only thing you're good at."

Harry briefly entertained the idea of researching and waiting for Ginny to realize that he wasn't searching for her but he quickly expelled the idea. As entertaining as it might be, Ginny would be beyond furious. With her Weasley temper, that made her a force to reckon with. He groaned as he got up to search for Ginny; she was always the best hider.

* * *

Harry nearly threw a vase of flowers at the wall when he passed them. He had already checked the second and third floor and there was no sign of her. There was no possible way that she'd go any further than the third floor because she had bad experiences with higher floors. So, that left the first floor; the floor that he was trying to avoid. By now, the Order meeting was most likely over and personally, Harry didn't wish to be dragged into a conversation or questioned. 

Harry nearly jumped when he heard a voice not far behind him, "Looking for Miss. Weasley, I presume," Dumbledore's amusement was clear in his voice.

"Actually," Harry answered as his eyes narrowed at a closet ahead. He walked up to it and opened the door, "I found her."

Ginny dusted herself off; rising off of the ground, "No fair; I call another game," she demanded.

Sensing that Dumbledore wanted to question him and not feeling in the mood, Harry dragged Ginny from the room, "No, now we have to get back to researching."

Dumbledore looked at Harry's retreating back, "You remain a great mystery to me Mr. Potter."

He had seen Harry's pensieve memories and not only did they not answer his questions; they raised others.

* * *

Harry passed the Book of Ancient Runes to Ginny, "Here, you said that you knew some ancient runes," Harry said exhausted with the research that they were doing, "Can you try to make some sense of the spell that I used?" 

"Sure," Ginny grinned, "I've gotta make sure that you didn't use a naughty spell."

Harry grinned back an exhausted grin, "Blame Hermione; she never explained any of the spells that she was using."

Ginny didn't raise her head from the book but answered, "That could be because every time that she tried to explain either you or Ron complained that you didn't want to listen to the long explanations. By the way, how did you find me?"

"I heard you cursing as you hit your head against the back of the wall," he said dryly.

Ginny was about to answer but silenced as she heard knocking at the door. "It's James."

"Go away," Ginny and Harry said in annoyed unison.

He came through anyways and Harry uncomfortably noticed that Sirius was there too. "I see that you forgot to mention your companion," Harry observed.

"I didn't forget," he grinned. His grin quickly faltered and Harry looked over at Ginny, she seemed to be enjoying his discomfort and just widened her smirk when she caught Harry's eyes. Very rarely did Harry look so uncomfortable.

Ginny dropped the books in her arms and they dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Both Sirius and James jumped as they looked around from where the noise came from. Ginny waved and sent her most innocent grin to them, "So sorry, but neither of you were saying anything and apparently interrupting us for no reason so...if you've nothing to say, I'd suggest you leave."

Sirius gaped at her, "You're mean."

"I believe that you'd already covered that I'm sadistic when you had me tied to a chair," she stated.

"Well, you could have been a death eater," he argued.

"Oh yeah, that's really likely," she stated sarcastically, "Because I'm just sure that unconscious death eaters enter random peoples houses every day, right?"

"Well, no," Sirius's cockiness deflated a bit, "But it looked suspicious. What were we supposed to do; wait for both of you to wake up and possibly try to kill us? Dumbledore was busy and couldn't come."

"Oh, and you have to go to Dumbledore to believe that I'm Ginny Weasley and he's Harry Potter?"

"You died while you were at Hogwarts and Harry died eighteen years ago," Sirius voice broke a little, "I saw his body. So, yeah, it was a bit hard to accept that Harry was alive again even if he was from an alternate universe."

Harry intervened before the argument turned into a duel, "Ginny, shouldn't we get back to researching because personally, I want to get out of wherever we are as fast as possible."

"Wait," James turned around, "I, uh, wanted to apologize for, you know, tying you up and all."

Ginny and Harry laughed, "No problem," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny picked off from where Harry left off, "We always wanted new people to make our enemy list." Ginny slammed the door in both men's faces.

"Was that really necessary Ginny?" Harry asked. "Think about whose faces was just slammed in the door. I really don't want to be pranked while I'm here."

"Again, where living with Fred and George has come in handy," Ginny said.

* * *

Harry stumbled sleepily to his feet as he heard two loud, horrified screams. He noticed that Ginny's bed was empty and he found Ginny casually reading a book. 

"Ginny," Harry said painfully, "Did you have to prank them?"

Ginny jumped at Harry's voice but then nodded and smiled, "Wait until you see the pictures and…Harry are you okay? It looks like you were trampled on by a dozen animals."

He rolled his eyes, "Right, thanks for your concern."

Ginny adopted a genuinely worried, "Harry, seriously, are you okay?"

Harry sighed and put a hand to his head, "Yeah. It's just…what happened over the past few days and I really didn't expect that I'd travel to an alternate universe and meet my dead parents."

"Yeah, that could be a little weird," she agreed. "Harry, what else is bothering you?"

"The fact that I have a sister," Harry replied. "I mean this universe is really the opposite of ours basically. Everything is- was going well for my parents and they have more kids than just Rose." Harry bit his lip, "I can only imagine what's going on in our universe."

Ginny laughed, "Forget our universe. I think that you will find that James and Sirius look much…better."

Ginny walked out of the room and Harry followed. He couldn't hold in his laughter at Sirius and James's appearance.

They were in pink frilly ballet costumes with accessories and their hair was done and makeup was used.

"They look hideous," Harry managed to say through his laughter. He silenced when he heard somebody enter the room.

"James," Lily's sleepy voice rang through the living room, "What's going on?" There was a silence then laughter, "What did you and Sirius do to yourselves? Pink is really not your color James."

* * *

Ginny skimmed the ancient runes book again, "This is still really boring Harry." Ginny sighed when Harry didn't answer and continued reading his book. She looked back down at the book and her eyes widened, "Harry," she said in a hurried voice, "Bellatrix isn't gone."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've three reasons for the slow update; school work, plot bunny, and for about a week I had writer's block and I tried to write through it...it didn't work. I also tried to make this chapter longer but I couldn't because I wrote this in a few days and I had to end it here. I'll try to write the next chapter with more angst and make the next chapter better because I know that this one went fast and definitely wasn't my best. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Previously:__ Ginny skimmed the ancient runes book again, "This is still really boring Harry." Ginny sighed when Harry didn't answer and continued reading his book. She looked back down at the book and her eyes widened, "Harry," she said in a hurried voice, "Bellatrix isn't gone."_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Harry dropped the book that he was holding, "Then what did it do?" he asked after taking a few deep breathes.

"Well, not much since you only did the first part of the spell," Ginny said as she stared at the book again. "Hermione added a different rune and spell to it. Bellatrix is still in the universe and probably injured but not gone and Voldemort's still in power. She'll be out for revenge."

Harry closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, "After all she put us through, she got away. I'm such an idiot. You're right, she's probably given her story to Voldemort and if he finds out that I defeated him, everyone will be in danger until he's killed me and even after he does."

Ginny cursed, "Maybe she won't. I mean, would Bellatrix tell Voldemort? Maybe she won't…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Doubt it."

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry exchanged another glance with Ginny ignoring James, Lily, and Sirius's stares. He and Ginny had been forced against their will into joining them for dinner. Harry picked at his food, "Ginny, we should go back and-"

"You didn't touch your food. Until you eat, you're going nowhere," Lily crossed her arms. Harry ate a spoonful of potatoes reluctantly.

"So," James said, "Which one of you pranked me and Sirius?"

Ginny smirked and raised her hand, "That would be me. Remember what I said about enemies?"

"You do realize that you have just declared a prank war, right?" Sirius grinned.

"Well, at least we'll win," Ginny replied. "Right Harry?"

Harry put his hands in the air, "Don't drag me into this. I am not taking part in a childish prank war."

Lily gave him an approving smile while Ginny pouted again, "Harry, I'll need your help though."

"So, how did you get to this universe?" James asked trying to change the topic, "I mean what were you doing before?"

His question was met with silence as Ginny wiped tears from her eyes, "I'm going to my room." She left before Harry could chase after her.

Harry glared at James who looked guilty while Lily seemed about ready to murder him. Harry wearily wiped his eyes and sighed, "Just…don't mention that anymore. My friends; her brother and his girlfriend, were murdered that night," his voice cracked. He followed Ginny's example and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found Ginny in the library nearly ripping pages out of books as she vented her frustration. "Harry," Ginny stated upon noticing him, "The moment that the sun is rising, we're waking Sirius and James up with a bucket of ice cold water. Tonight, we can work on a prank."

Harry bit his lip, "Ginny about James's comment-"

"Don't," Ginny started, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're gonna have to at some point."

"I'm fine with it. They're dead along with everyone else," she grabbed a random book from the bookshelf. "It wasn't that surprising either; one after the other. I guess were next."

"Well, it's not any easier for me. I've got a family in this world and I don't know the first thing about them," he said in near hysterics. "I'm forced into their house and they just so suddenly want to talk. They look at me like I'm some replacement to their son sometimes and I'm not. I don't want to be compared because it will just turn out as a disaster and I personally want my parents back but that's the problem, as much as anyone tries, they can't come back."

Ginny was quiet for a moment as she let what Harry said sink in. She put the book back on a random shelf, "Don't you think that I want to talk to my "brothers" of this universe; my family? Because they were murdered too Harry." She angrily stalked out of the room and Harry hurried after her.

Ginny stopped and turned to Harry, "Ginny, don't let Ron and Hermione's deaths get to you like this. It's destroying you."

"Of course it is," Ginny screamed, "Don't you feel any pain of losing them? They were your best friends Harry and you're ignoring their deaths."

"Don't say that," Harry said in a whisper, "You were the one who told me not to fall apart at their deaths and you should take your own advice."

Ginny's demeanor changed, "I can't Harry. Every night, I can see them in my dreams…nightmares and they get worse each night. I can't ignore their deaths like I was doing before. I thought that I could but I really can't." Harry pulled her into a comforting hug and she withdrew with a watery smile. "Can you spend the night in my room Harry? Just for tonight?"

"Of course," Harry said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, wake up," Ginny whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and glared at her, "What did you wake me up for?"

"It's time to wake up Sirius and James," she answered.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because, Lily and James never gave our wands back and you haven't been trying to fix your wandless magic so you may as well now."

"Right now? What time is it?"

"5:12a.m," Ginny replied. "I thought that we should get an early start since I have no idea where their rooms are."

"Ginny, we should really be doing something more constructive with our time?" Harry asked as he got up. "If Bellatrix is still really here then we should be-"

"We can't do anything because we have no idea what's going on. C'mon Harry."

Harry sighed, "You don't know where their rooms are?"

"Not a clue."

"Then we could be searching for a while."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened up a random door that turned out to be Lily and James's room, "Ginny, I found them."

Ginny hugged Harry, "I love you." She walked to the next door and nearly clapped her hands in joy at seeing Sirius.

Harry quickly conjured a water bucket over James's head hoping more than anything that he had gotten the timer right. Harry quietly ran to Sirius's room.

She walked by his bed and Harry entered the room, "I'm not sure if I can do it Ginny…he probably protected his bedroom."

"Well, try," she begged, "And could you put a timer on it? I think that five minutes would be long enough to avoid any hexes; maybe not though."

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate and he moved his hand a little. He heard lightly clap her hands so that she wouldn't wake Sirius, "Nice job." She pointed to a bucket that hovered over Sirius's head.

"I already did James so…" he stopped as the water bucket suddenly tipped forward. "Run," he screamed. There was loud screams and curses from both bedrooms. He spared a glance at Sirius who was drenched in water and shivering.

He sprinted over to Ginny, "I thought that you set it for five _minutes_," she muttered as she pulled Harry into an unused room.

"I thought that I did too," Harry responded, "I guess that I should practice that wandless magic."

"Yeah, you should. You could have gotten us cursed."

"It was your idea," he reminded her. "Now we have to get back to our rooms to research while James and Sirius have next to no clue about what just happened. Oh, and I think that we should stay in your room because knowing James and Sirius, they pulled a prank in my room."

"Harry, when will the research stop?" she cried out in exasperation.

"Once we're out of this universe. Ginny, we only know a few small details about what's happening here. We don't even know the current news and as much as you're enjoying your little prank war, we have to get out of here," Harry said seriously, "I mean once we get our wands back or find out where they're hiding them, we have to disguise ourselves and never come back because if we do stay here, we'll never have a chance of having our own freedom."

"You don't always have to have long explanations for every one of my questions."

"Too bad. We have to go over recent newspapers; they might give us a clue as to where Bellatrix is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tried levitating a plant but winced as it blew up.

"Ginny, we should really _research_ right now," Harry said. "My magic isn't improving and I don't think that it's going to anytime soon…maybe I overused it or something…I don't know…"

"No, no, no, you should practice your magic," Ginny said quickly, not that thrilled at the idea of ever looking at newspaper again.

"Fine, I'll blow something else up," Harry said, "What do you want blown up next?"

"Well, then try a different spell; they can't all blow something up." Harry raised his eyebrows as he tried changing a vase a different color and Ginny frowned when the plant blew up again. "Okay, so maybe all of them can but that's more reason on why you should be practicing your magic. Besides," she lowered her voice, "You were right, we have to get out of this house soon. Mind you, not before I prank James and Sirius again."

"Ginny, why aren't you taking any of this situation seriously?"

"Oh, and you're taking this seriously?" she scoffed.

"More than you. So sorry for not being so open with my emotions Ginny but if I always showed my emotions then it'd be letting my guard down and I can't do that."

"I wonder why your parents are ignoring us," Ginny changed the subject. "And I really wanted one of the members of the Order to annoy me so that I could get really mad and insult them. But everyone is ignoring us…except for Sirius. He tried to prank me again but it didn't work out so well."

"I bet that Dumbledore forbade them from talking to us," Harry said. "Dumbledore is Dumbledore no matter which universe he's from."

Ginny huffed, "Well, I want people to talk to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James," Lily asked, "Why shouldn't I be talking to Harry or Ginny? We're acting as if they don't exist."

"Well, I'd like to talk to them too and Sirius would… well, he still basically thinks that they're imposters and I'm pretty sure that Sirius wants to curse Harry but Dumbledore gave us orders not to talk to them much…just little useless conversations if we speak to them at all."

"Did Dumbledore give you a reason?" Lily cried out in frustration.

James thought on it for a moment, "Well, no, but Dumbledore has his reasons."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're acting like you've never went against Dumbledore's orders."

"Fine, I don't want to talk to Harry…not yet. It's awkward seeing a different version of Harry when he was murdered before he could speak in sentences."

Lily smirked as she tried to lighten the mood, "You're still jealous that Harry said mine and Sirius's name first, aren't you?"

He crossed his arms, "No. Besides, Sirius's name didn't count because he said Padfoot, not Sirius."

Lily snorted, "Anyways, back to the original topic, I think that I'm going to talk to Harry soon, with or without Dumbledore's permission."

"I thought that you hated going against his orders."

Lily bit her lip, "I have to this time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny came storming into Harry's room, "Sirius did a prank on me. He ruined my room and then he nearly locked me in it."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sorry," he tried. "My room wasn't safe for a while either until the prank wore off."

"Can you try removing the prank from my room. You're magic's getting better…kind of," Ginny corrected. "And I miss my wand. Can't you sense for the wands or something."

"I could try."

"Well, then try. I want my wand back. If anything were to attack us, we couldn't really do anything besides from dodging curses."

"Well, you could do that," Harry laughed, "If I tried cursing whoever was attacking, he'd most likely blow up like everything else that I curse."

"You try to find the wands," Ginny ordered. She jumped onto Harry's bed and got comfy, "I'll wait here for you."

"No," Harry refused, "That's unfair."

"You're the only one who can possibly find them and if I come with you, no one will be able to cover for you."

Harry groaned, "Just don't say something like I'm trying to finish a prank or something," the smile vanished from Ginny's face, "Because then they'd rush to their rooms where the wands probably are and I'll get cursed."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Harry left the room, "I hope," she added as an afterthought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I found the wands," Harry whispered as he entered the room a few hours later.

"Finally," Ginny said as she got up from her spot on the bed, "What took you so long?" she asked as Harry threw her wand to her.

"Well, I had a bit of an issue with the charms around them." He sat on his bed, "Then Lily almost caught me and there may be a slight chance that we can still be caught by the time that the week's over."

"A slight chance? How slight?"

"Uh, a fifty-fifty chance actually," Harry said. "That's exactly why we need to figure out how to get out of here because Rose still won't come…"

"I thought that you said the charms and enchantments placed around us would be nearly impossible to break without alerting James and Lily."

"It will," Harry said uneasily, "That's why I'm going to try to start breaking through the charms now, but slowly so they're not alerted."

Ginny twirled her wand around in her hand, "What do you want me to do?" She paused, "Please don't say research."

"You can help me with removing the charms," he responded. "You'll just have to be careful that you don't hit any alarms."

Ginny sighed, "I'm starting to think that research may be better than this."

"You had an option," Harry commented as he started explaining how to get past the charms and enchantments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, how much longer?" Ginny asked as she looked at her watch. They'd been doing this for five hours straight.

"Just a few more…" Harry went flying into the wall. "…minutes."

Ginny rushed to Harry to help him up, "Are you okay?"

Harry closed his eyes tightly as he got up, "I'm wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"No you're not," Ginny observed, "The back of your head is bleeding. Maybe we should…"

"No," Harry refused, "We're not stopping right now. I may have figured out how to escape."

"Well, if we're in here for too long, Lily will get suspicious…James would have no idea on what's going on."

Harry waved his wand past the window as he muttered a spell. A bright blue light appeared around the edges, "Ginny, we'll be able to leave in a few minutes."

"Why can't we leave now?"

"Because, we have to remove one more charm that'll only take a few minutes to remove. Can you remove it while I do something?"

"Yeah," Ginny muttered distracted.

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny jumped as she heard a loud alarm go off. In a matter of seconds, Harry was at the door, "What happened? Never mind…just open the window and jump."

"What?" Ginny screamed as the alarm got louder, "I am not killing myself." She froze as footsteps came hurrying towards their direction.

Harry reacted instantly and ran to Ginny. He quickly opened the window and threw Ginny and his self out of the window. Harry charmed mattresses on the ground moments before they hit it. "Ginny, get up."

Ginny got up and winced as she looked towards the window that they had jumped out of, "Rose," she tried calling Harry's phoenix. She gasped as Rose appeared and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as his phoenix took them away from the chaos.

Harry opened his eyes, once again Rose had taken them to an abandoned alley. "Ginny, what…" he stopped as he looked around…Ginny was gone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Uh oh, I get this feeling that I should have updated sooner. I know that excuses mean nothing but I had this chapter done for a while and when I was ready to post it, I noticed that it wasn't in the right format. It took two and a half weeks to fix it because my sister had a lot of things to finish with her laptop. Then I could finally post it but my internet wasn't working. I'm about halfway done with my next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who haven't, please do so.**


End file.
